backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Break Out!
" | image = S04E09.png | number = Season 4, Episode 8 | code = 409 | airdate = March 6, 2010 | snack = Tea and crumpets at Tasha's house | genre = 1960s girl group | writer = Carin Greenberg | director = Dave Palmer | music = Evan Lurie | video = Escape from the Tower | previous = "Follow the Feather" | next = "The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the fourth season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin "Princesses Uniqua and Tasha—with help from Magic Mirror Austin—must escape Guards Pablo and Tyrone's prison tower, all to Wall of Sound, girl group music." Uniqua and Tasha are in the backyard, standing on the picnic table. To the viewer, they introduce themselves as two princesses and discuss that they are locked in a tower and plan to break out. The two sing the song "Break Out!" while telling their plan to break out: escaping from the guards. The backyard transforms into a castle. The camera moves inside the castles tower, where Uniqua and Tasha are locked up. Uniqua explains to Tasha their escape plan, by showing her a handmade map behind a tapestry. Tasha takes a pocket mirror from her pocket and opens it, revealing Austin's head. Tasha calls him "magic mirror" and asks him who is the fairest in the land. Austin tells them that he always has to tell the truth, and says that they, the the princesses are. Uniqua askes him if he's ready for operation breack out, to which he replies that he is, and that the guards should be approaching with tea and crumpets. The guards, Tyrone and Pablo, unlock the door and bring the two princesses tea and crumpets for their meal. Tyrone reminds them about not escaping, and Tasha says that they wouldn't think of such a silly idea, and the guards depart. As soon as the guards leave, Uniqua and Tasha take teaspoons out of their pockets and scrape away around a stone in the walls base, and after pulling it out, it reveals a secret tunnel. Uniqua says that this tunnel shoul take them to level 4's hallway. Then they crawl inside. Meanwhile,the camera moves to the guards on level 1, watching the security cameras. The two sing the song "You Can't Get Out of Here" as they discuss that no prisoner can escape the tower because of themselves, the guards. After their song, Tyrone suggests that they patrol level 4. Back with the sisters, on level 4 a stone moves out of place, as Uniqua and Tasha crawl out. Tasha moves the stone back in place then joins Uniqua at the railing. Uniqua points to the bottom of level 1, and says that they have to get there. Afterward, she tells Tasha to check in with the magic mirror, to see if any guards are around. The mirror states that there is a guard one way, so they head the other way, but Austin states that there is another guard ahead. Tasha askes the mirror for the quickest hiding spot, and Austin's head appears on screen and tells them that there is a large plant they could hide behind near them. The princesses hide behind the plant and Pablo crosses it without noticing. The guards surround the princesses without knowing, and the princesses know that they might get caught. Uniqua removes her braid and uses it as a grappling hook to swing to the third floor. As the guards meet up, Tyrone says that he'll patrol level 3, and Pablo says that he'll continue guarding level 4 just in case the princesses decide to escape (since neither of them know that they already got out). Uniqua notices Tyrone coming down the stairs, so Tasha takes out the magic mirror again and asks him where the best way to level two is. Austin answers her question by telling her that the grand hallway is up ahead, but it is full of security cameras and laser beams. Uniqua and Tasha sing "Dance For Your Life" as they dance through the lasers. At the end, Tasha's dress touches a laser and alarms go off. Tasha wants to run, but Uniqua tells her that they should hide from the security camera's. Meanwhile, Pablo askes Tyrone what caused the alarm, and Tyrone says that it came from the great hall, but he can't see anybody on the camera. He tells Pablo to check the princesses room, to see if they're there. When Pablo gets there, he notices the tunnel where they escaped, and reports that they've gotten away, so Tyrone commands to shut all the gates and doors, while he continues to search on the camera. The camera rolls on Tasha and Uniqua, who notice the gate closing, so they rush through, and start climbing down the secret staircase. Tasha tells her that no one will see them on the staircase. Tyrone watches the princesses from the staircase security camera and yells to Pablo to surround them. The princesses are halfway down the stairs as Tyrone and Pablo try to stop them. Tyrone runs from the bottom and Uniqua tells Tasha to go upstairs. Pablo runs from upstairs, but Austin tells them to go through a door they are standing near. The princesses manage to open the slightly stuck door, and run down the hall. They come to an elevator and quickly enter it before the guards catch them. Tyrone tells Pablo that they should go down to level 1 and wait for the princesses. And the camera moves back to Uniqua and Tasha. Tasha tells Uniqua that they will be caught by the guards because they probably are waiting for them at the bottom floor. Uniqua tells Tasha to give her a boost so she can reach the ceiling. Tasha agrees and Uniqua climbs up on her shoulders. Uniqua removes a ceiling tile and climbs through it. Then she helps Tasha up, and closes the tile. The elevator door opens as Pablo and Tyrone rush inside. The guards realize that no one is in there and exit. Uniqua jumps back down, but when she caught Tasha, the magic mirror slips from her hand, and rolls to the guards. Pablo picks it up, because he thinks that it is a real mirror and opens it. He tells himself that Austin's face is not his, so Austin tells him that it is. Pablo makes various faces and Austin repeats them. Pablo tells himself that he must look like Austin, until Tyrone takes it from him, and explains that the princesses must have dropped it and that it's a magic mirror. Tyrone demands Austin to tell them where the princesses are hiding, but Austin only shouts to the princesses to run. The guards chase the princesses while singing "The Chase Is On". The princesses hide behind a suit of armor as the guards ask again where they are hiding to Austin. Austin does not tell them and when they come across the suit of armor where the princesses are hiding, Austin shouts and yells. The guards know that it is the right one and tell the princesses to come out. The girls come out, but Austin points to the glass ceiling. The princesses' slippers act as rockets and cause the princesses to fly and break the ceiling, but not before Tasha gets the mirror back. The princesses fly safely to the grassy ground as the guards run out the drawbridge. The guards fall in the moat and the princesses help them out. The guards tell them that they are free and can leave, and the guards thank the princesses for saving them. Uniqua's stomach rumbles, prompting Tasha to invite the others to her house for tea and crumpets. The medieval land transforms back into the backyard. After the characters, including Austin, walk behind Pablo's house to enter Tasha's, the girls return and yell "Break out!" *Uniqua: Princess Uniqua *Pablo: Tower Guard Pablo *Tyrone: Tower Guard Tyrone *Tasha: Princess Tasha *Austin: Magic Mirror *"﻿Break Out!" *"You Can't Get Out of Here" *"Dance for Your Life" *"The Chase Is On" Category:Episodes Category:Season 4